1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a welding gun for a robot, paticularly to stopper receivers of welding gun arms.
2. Prior Art
Conventional stopper receivers of welding gun arms are illustrated in FIGS. 3 and 4.
A cradle 25 has a pivotal mounting portion 24 at one end thereof for pivotally mounting welding gun arms 22 and 23 which are openable by a pneumatic cylinder 21 and an attachment base 26 at the other end thereof for attaching the cradle 25 to a wrist of the robot. The welding gun arms 22 and 23 have stoppers 27 and 28 which can be brought into contact with a central portion of a bracket 31 for connecting both side plates 29 and 30 of the cradle 25.
Inasmuch as the stoppers 27 and 28 can be brought into contact with the central portion of the bracket 31 for connecting both the side plates 29 and 30 of the cradle 25, an extra member such as the bracket 31 other than the cradle 25 shall be welded to the cradle 25 which involved such a problem that the attachment working of the side plates to the bracket was laborious and space for installation thereof was needed.